Rooted in Friendship
by Kristen APA
Summary: [Set post-S5; S5CS spoilers] Anna and John treat Mr. Molesley and Miss Baxter to dinner for their help.


**A/N:** I had outlined this fic the summer before S5 aired, but didn't start writing it in time to have it done before S5. So I have decided now that S5 has finished airing to revise and overhaul it to work post S5CS. This is primarily an A/B fic, but there is some Baxley in here as well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Downton Abbey. _We all know what I would do if I did, rofl.

* * *

**_April 1925_**

It was rare these days for the whole family to travel to London and open the house, so much so that it was becoming a relic of the olden days. Anna supposed that it made sense; before the war, all the girls needed to be presented and had to attend the balls of the Season. Back then, Anna was just a housemaid, but they had requested her to travel with them as she dressed the daughters. Miss O'Brien used to say that it was because she couldn't handle dressing all of them, but Anna always thought it a testament to her work and a privilege that she was chosen.

As Grantham House was not fully staffed now, any shorter trips were always just to Lady Rosamund's, who luckily did not mind. In fact, this would only be the third time Anna would be at Grantham House as a lady's maid, but also quite possibly the last.

The previous two times had been for Lady Rose, her presentation a few years ago now, and then last year for her wedding. Anna had again been given a privileged task, getting to dress the Crawley cousin for those two very important occasions. She sometimes wondered if she'd miss helping someone into their clothes and doing their hair, but she realized that she'd still be doing it on some smaller scale.

All of the Crawleys were invited to attend a wedding the last week of April, and decided it was best to just move the household. They weren't too crammed it this time, not with Lady Rose and Mr. Branson gone to America. Even if sometimes the manner in which she was taken from the house last she was there still haunted her memory, Anna did prefer to stay at Grantham House if they'd all be there. At Lady Rosamund's, her and John had to sleep apart. But here, they were allowed to share a room. Or more that when it came to having to triple up in order to divide the sexes (thanks to having the whole staff there now), Mrs. Hughes decided that they could have the small room in the corner of the attic. That was definitely an improvement than sharing with Thomas, who apparently snored.

The servants' sat at the table now, enjoying their luncheon. They luckily were not entertaining but one night, so the atmosphere was a lot lighter and no one was too frazzled. Mr. Molesley was trying to get together a party to go to a museum, to which Miss Baxter quickly accepted, although added that they ought to invite Daisy.

John turned to Anna, with a bit of a twinkle in his eye. They both knew that Mr. Molesley was soft on Miss Baxter. While the two have gone off on excursions together outside of work, it was not quite of the romantic type, even though there seemed to be more.

Anna had to fight to the urge to rest her hand on her stomach. It was becoming quite the impulsive reflex. She did it at home in the cottage and at work whenever she thought she could get away with it, but she didn't want to remind Mr. Carson that there was pregnant lady's maid in their midst and send him into a conniption fit. The butler had mellowed out some, thanks to his engagement to Mrs. Hughes, but he was of the type who thought Anna ought to be at home knitting booties until her time came. Right now she was only four months gone and they had only made their happy news public about a month ago, and thanks to the modern, looser skirts of the day, she'd be able to perhaps avoid his disapproving eye a little while longer.

Sometimes she wondered if John would rather she was too, but at the same time, she knew that he'd rather her be where he can keep an eye on her. They had spent too much time apart in the six years that they'd been married – they had just celebrated that anniversary last week – so they were together as much as they could be, and he accepted her plan to work as long as she could.

Turned to her now, John said lowly, "Perhaps we could have our own outing this afternoon? A walk though St. James' Park, maybe?"

Happy to see that he wasn't going to treat her like glass on this trip, she smiled as she accepted. "Gladly."

They strolled arm and arm through the park, their pace slow and leisurely. It was moments like this that Anna took great pleasure in, when they could blissfully be at peace. She knew not to take them granted, and she also knew that she could never plan for them. There would be periods where she was almost afraid that hope was too much, but her optimism couldn't be squashed for too long. There were always going to be the occasional shadows, where all that had happened would suddenly creep back into her mind, threatening to overwhelm her. But she decided that the past was the past and she had so much to look forward to in the future, especially now.

John still had his moments of brooding, but he turned his worries into fuel for catering to Anna's every need. After his return from Ireland he vowed that his focus was on making his wife happy. Not that that wasn't his raison d'etre before, but now with them both in the clear, he wanted to do his best to make sure that this period of joy and relative calmness remained (well as calm as things could be once the baby arrived). He knew that he often made lofty promises, and that so much was out of his control, but he'd do whatever was in his power to ensure her happiness.

Luckily, one of their dreams was finally coming true. The fact that they received the news so soon after their reunion surprised them, after years of trying, but it seemed thank to their happy Christmas. Anna saw it as a sign that the time was finally right for them to embark this path in life.

"I was thinking…" John began, looking down at his wife as they continued down the path.

"As you often are," Anna responded, looking up at him with a cheeky grin, tilting her head so her eyes could meet his.

"Well, I feel like we ought to do something for Mr. Molesley and Miss Baxter. To thank them. I know it's been awhile now but…"

She knew what he was getting at. They had been rather short with Miss Baxter in the months leading up to their most recent misfortunes, knowing that she had spoken to the police. By extension, that had affected Mr. Molesley, who then later went out of his way, along with Miss Baxter, to help bring John home and reunite the couple.

While they had shown Mr. Molesley and Miss Baxter their appreciation in the days after Christmas, it had been a hurried conversation in the servants' hall before Thomas and the others had appeared. They had thanked – and forgiven – them, although Anna sometimes felt like they were the ones that needed forgiveness. She knew why they both had been harsh with the other lady's maid though – they both were afraid of any evidence she gave the police condemning the other.

Although the four were all on good terms now, Anna could see why he wanted to do something extra. And besides, perhaps they could help push them in a certain direction…

"So what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that perhaps we could treat them out to dinner? Mr. Carson that the night of the wedding that the family won't be back for hours because of the reception party…"

"And them being out late we'd have time to go out too," Anna finished for him with a smile.

"Precisely."

"Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"I was thinking that it could be a little fancier than what they are used to…"

"In other words fancier than Mrs. Patmore and Daisy's cooking," she said with a laugh. "Don't tell them you said that."

He smirked. "I just meant that we have some money to spare for this."

They recently had sold the London house, having decided to look for buyers rather than tenants. But they also had decided to not to rush into looking into building for hotels until after the baby was born.

"Or so you think."

"Anna, we don't have to save everything we make. We have more than enough."

It went back to her childhood, holding onto every penny. And without the hotel purchased yet… who knows maybe they did need the funds.

She sighed. "Fine, you pick the place. But I think I'll do the talking."

* * *

"I glad I caught you!" Anna said cheerfully. She had found Miss Baxter and Mr. Molesley discussing their trip in servants' hall. It seems that Daisy seemed not to be so overwhelmed this time, thankfully. The couple reminded Anna of herself and Mr. Bates, chatting away quietly, with Thomas sulking off to the side. They turned their attention to the blonde now.

"Mr. Bates and I were wondering if you'd like to accompany us to dinner on Saturday. He's picking out a nice restaurant and it would be our treat."

They both seemed a little taken aback by it and Anna was a little afraid they'd refused. "We'd like to thank you for helping us. To show our appreciation."

Mr. Molesley hemmed and hawed a bit but then looked at Miss Baxter who shrugged and said, "I'd be glad to." She then pointedly looked at him who then nodded, looking at Anna, "Yes, please extend my thanks to Mr. Bates for inviting us."

Anna beamed. "Will do. And we'll let you know the time and place once it's all been decided." She went to go find John and tell him that the plan was in motion. As she left, Mr. Carson came in to ask Mr. Molesley to help him with something, leaving Thomas with Miss Baxter.

"You know," the under-butler said after taking a long drag of his cigarette, "Molesley was once keen on Anna. Bringing her books and such when Mr. Bates was away."

Miss Baxter was confused, knowing that this couldn't possibly be recent."When Mr. Bates was in prison?"

"No, before that, keep up with the story. That time he left with his wife."

She rolled her eyes. "His _first_ wife, you mean. And Mr. Barrow, Mr. and Mrs. Bates have been married six years. I doubt that Mr. Molesley is still harboring feelings for her. I also don't understand why you think it's any of my business to keep up with their pasts. Nor yours."

She knew what Thomas was trying to do, get under her skin. It wasn't working, or so she told herself...

* * *

Saturday night came, and Anna and John were crammed into their small attic room, changing into some nice clothing, she into a flowy light pink dress and he into a navy blue suit. John had managed to select a place that wasn't too upscale that it would make them all uncomfortable, or so he thought.

Anna pulled her black work dress over her head and stopped to study herself in her underthings in the mirror. She was to beginning round out now, the bump just now making itself visible, breasts fuller, hips wider, ever so slightly. Her body was changing, much like the times. It seems that just when everything was stable, major changes would occur. Not all changes were bad though. Especially not this one.

She placed her hands on her abdomen now in the privacy of their little space. John came up behind her, his hands joining hers. She turned, craning her neck upward to meet his lips. The kiss deepened, and his hands went roaming elsewhere.

She pulled away with a giggle."Remember the one condition Mrs. Hughes gave us when allowing us to share a room? 'No shenanigans.'"

"Since when have we exactly obeyed that rule, Mrs. Bates?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "And besides, soon enough she'll know all about 'shenanigans' herself." He winked now.

Anna patted his cheek with her hand, but then burst out laughing. "Let's just focusing on getting ready or we'll be late."

They finished dressing and then went downstairs to pick up Miss Baxley and Mr. Molesley. They were dressed neatly and were both nervously standing in the servants' hall. They all four were to walk to the restaurant together, and Anna could feel the awkwardness when her and John linked arms to head off on their journey, the other two not knowing what to do when with their own hands.

The atmosphere of the restaurant was cozy, but almost too cozy. The low lighting was made things romantic, and John starting doubting his choice once they were seated.

John noticed that Mr. Molesley refused wine as well, which was for the best.

"So, this seems much more of a place you'd take Mrs. Bates by yourself, Mr. Bates," Mr. Molesley commented in an attempt at small talk. Seeing has how he was confirming John's doubts he added, "Well, I mean you didn't know, but it feels a little odd here being here with just friends." He laughed at the end, but unknowingly had emphasized the last word a little too much.

"I, uh, need to be excused," Miss Baxter said, her face flushed.

Mr. Molesley looked disheartened as she all but bolted from the table.

"I better freshen up too," Anna quickly covered, sharing a knowing glance with John.

She found other woman pacing in the ladies room.

"Miss Baxter, I don't think Mr. Molesley meant any harm with his comment. He probably just meant me and Mr. Bates."

"Well, perhaps he just wants to be friends with me too. Perhaps I'm not even his type," she gestured to Anna.

"Mr. Barrow mentioned something to you, didn't he..." she sighed. "Trust me, that was years ago, during the war." She paused before continuing. "And it seems to me, that relationships that rooted in friendship are the ones with the foundation for something long lasting. Not all friendships turn into more, but I really think that there's more here between you two. But I think that you're both hesitating and one of you needs to make a move in order to go forward."

"You sound as if you speak from experience," said Miss Baxter, giving a small smile.

Anna returned it with a bigger grin, remembering a certain walk to the flower show many years ago. "I do. You don't have to necessarily have to go all big at once but..."

Miss Baxter nodded in understanding.

"We probably should get back out there. Who knows what the men are up to without us." Anna gave the other lady's maid's arm a pat and they headed back to the table.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was a little more lighter. Miss Baxter wasn't the only one with some new found confidence. Mr. Molesley also seemed somehow more poised. Anna gave John a pointed look, but he just responded with a bit of a smirk.

As they left the restaurant, Miss Baxter automatically linked arms with Mr. Molesley, who was taken by surprise but happily so. It was a good sign.

Annad and John trailed behind them as they walked back to Grantham House, themselves arm-in-arm. "Well that didn't quite go as I expected. But I think it worked out," he commented lowly.

"Agreed." Anna smiled up at him. "I do have to ask, did you talk to Mr. Molesley while we were away from the table?"

"I may have said a few things," John replied smiling.

"I thought as much. I think maybe they just have been a little afraid of what it will mean if their relationship changes. It's sometimes hard to make that leap."

He looked down at her. "I've very glad that you did."

She turned her head again to meet his eyes. "I think sometimes people forget that not all changes are bad. Some changes are very good. And it has to happen to get what want you want in life."

Her left hand now rested on her belly. Mr. Molesley and Miss Baxter were now far ahead of them as they turned onto the street Grantham House was on. John stopped, and Anna turned to him, his arm now around her waist. He leaned down, and she reached up on her tippy toes, sneaking a kiss under the lamppost. Life had thrown many changes at them that they had had no control over, but the changes they were facing now were the best yet to come.

**A/N: **Yeah sorry, Baby Bates was in the original outline so I left s/he in. ;) Unfortunately much like last year round this time, changes happened with my jobs and I didn't have as much as I would have liked to have finished this, so I'm sorry that the ending it kinda rushed. There was supposed to be more Baxley in there, but I'm not as used to writing them. Also, yes, there is a slight reference to a scene from _X-Files_ in here ;)


End file.
